Resistance Rising
Resistance Rising is the 2nd of the Chaos Rising series and the 30th of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story A few weeks later, the Heroes stumbled onto an Elemental laboratory, with a Elemental formed from the remnants of Aquahammer and Flamesword, who called itself Firehammer, made of a specialized fire known as Xulopsic Fire. They then saw strange new warriors near the site, raiding villages, and heading to a nearby town. They with their new team member in tow, went to the town, and warned the defenders about the impending attack, and stood with them, the British and Indians thanked them, on the horizon they the army, it was made not of normal, organized ranks, but hideously mutated monsters who were once human, with tentacles sticking out of every which way you could conceive, the British began bombarding them with artillery, it didn't do much, As they got closer, they British began to panic, Danny then summoned the Ancient Great War Veterans to assist as the forces clashed, with the Survivor crew logging several different of Chaos Spawn. After beating the Chaos Spawn and killing them all, as they fought to the death. They then traveled to North India to get a better idea of what they were facing. Quests * Primary Quest - Stop the Chaos Warriors * Secondary Quest - Stop the lab from being destroyed Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * Air Vortex Cannon (Airhammer) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) * Hammer Time (Airhammer) * Xilopsic Flame Hammer (Firehammer) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Chaos Rising Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War